Digimon Crown Link
by shinkuso77
Summary: It's year 20xx it started one winter and I meet my partner and my friends in a rain full of cards.. We all manage to get our digivice.. But our partners becomes a ball for unknown reasons and we'll find the truth but an officers called themself Doom officers stand in our way. We'll never give up! We are linker! We are Crown Link! So rememember it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This ismy second story and if I had accidentally pick up from other story ideas I apologized myself well enjoy! I won't do disclaimer much..  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon obviously! Except my oc's and made up digimon..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The day it all began..

"It's cold this time of night" The boy with spiky blue hair and blue wolf jacket said. It was winter that night as I was walking a rain of cards run through me.. And one of them I manage to get it.  
"What is this?" I said.  
"Hey nate! Why are you here in this cold?" The girl with curly pink hair said.  
"Nothing.. I just bored at home nothing to do and you know this card?" I showed to her.  
"I just got it too and I don't know". The girl said.  
"Wait is that someone fighting?" I looked at the meteor impact.  
"Yeah let's check it out!" The girl said.  
"Why you!" The dragon said and attacking a thing looks like blastmon.  
"You traitor!" Blastmon said and begun attacking with his punches, My card reacted to him for somehow and it let's me out a. Black Digivice and deck full of cards.  
"Woah.." The girl said.  
"The two of you run!" The dragon said.  
"Us?!" We said.  
"Oh another human.. It has been a while but first!" Blastmon begin attacking harsher.  
" You two run! He said holding blastmon and punch him back.  
"That digivice.. He can't be.." The dragon thought.  
"Just run! And don't look back" He launch his cannon ball and make blastmon angry.  
"It's your chance.." The dragon said.  
"Ah! We'll meet one day huh?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Just go when your older find me!" The dragon said.  
"Okay.." I winked at him and run while holding her hand.  
"Um nate.." She blushed.  
"Don't worry luna I promise to protect you.. So don't worry!" I shouted and grip her as we run to my house cause it was snowing hardly.  
"Whew we made it" I close the door and my body is shivering.  
"You two can't be serious" My Digivice reacted.  
"Eh!" We said.  
"You guys can't use us for like 2 more years but you boy are a special case.." The digivice said.  
"Me?!" I asked myself.  
"Shh your mom is here" Luna warned us on opening the door.  
"Mom I'm home!" I said and went upstairs..  
"Eat first!" My mom said but I didn't heed her words and went in.  
"I think it's my fault" Luna apologized.  
"No.. He is always like that when he is excited" My mom said.  
"It's snowing greatly outside.. I can't go home so can I stay here Ms. Oliver?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah.. Sure.. Your room is on the left the guest room is it alright?" Ms oliver said.  
"It's fine.. Thank you.." Luna bowed.  
"What a nice girl.. And if you're going upstairs don't forget to tell him to eat" Ms. Oliver said.  
"Sure thing .." Luna said.  
"Luna! Please be faster!" Nate shouted.  
"Ha'I Ha'I" Luna sigh and went upstairs.  
"Okay.. Let's get this computer started" nate said.  
The monitor opens and he puts up a new group of teenagers and 4 of them is online.  
"It has been a while Fionna,Chris,Volt, Ray!" Shin smiled looking at the first figure was Fionna she was a little tomboy but you know She is sweet sometimes and likes to wear short skirts with tank tops., if chris he is the genius always uses his eye glasses and the strategist in playing any games while volt and ray they were like acting cold and their out fit is like black for volt and Ray likes a casual outfit or acts like a ninja.  
"Okay what now disturbing my sleep" Ray said.  
"I've got these look!" I said as I was having my dark digivice.  
"We've got it too" Fionna said and showed their digivice.. Fionna was more of a brown.. Chris is blue.. Ray was green and Volt was grey.  
"Okay Luna show us yours.." Fionna said.  
"Okay.." Luna was showing hers was like a yellow colorful look.  
"It suits you" Fionna said.  
"And you're hanging with him! Volt gets angry at this time.  
"Don't worry! I'm not gonna hit her or anything" I said.  
"Okay nate but if you touch her one thing! I'll kill you!" Volt put up a death glare..  
"Um yeah sure" Nate sweat dropped "We meet tomorrow at the park same place" Fionna said.  
"Sure thing" I smiled.  
"See ya there" All of us sign out.  
The next day..  
"Okay I'm here" Nate runs as fast as he could.  
"You're always late" Volt said.  
"Okay I'm late but because of my little brother taking the computer again" Nate angered.  
"We're not here to fight okay.." Luna said.  
"Yeah she is right" Chris said.  
"Oh fine.." Volt said.  
"Now where are we going?" Ray asked.  
"Found another humans and that device!" The greymon said "Give it to me! And I'll let you go!" He added.  
"I won't!" Nate said and his cards glowed and slash a card.  
"Link Open! Crown Stage Set!" Nate goes in the gate.  
"Not again!" Fionna and the others went after him.  
"Wait for us!" Volt said.  
"It isn't my problem." Ray said but Volt grab him and they went through the gate..  
Gate

"Wow it's dark in here" Nate said.  
"Yeah.." Luna said.  
"Metal Claw!" Greymon attack us.  
"Release me!" The digivice said.  
"Okay.. Realize! Black Agumon!" Nate becomes serious and another personality just takes over him.  
"I'm finally free and thanks to him" Black agumon said as he was looking at his partner.  
"Hey nate why the stage is black?" Luna looked at nate horrified.  
"Black agumon attack greymon left wing! Card Fusion! Starmons! Pickmons!" The two fused themself and form a sword.  
"Realize! Card Fusion! Black Garurumon!" Nate focuses his arm like he knows how to use it in the "Okay! Black Garurumon!" Black agumon said.  
"Now this is what I call freedom" Black garurumon said.  
"Black Howling Blaster!"  
"Baby Flame!" The two manage to hold the ground with him.  
"Mega Flame!" The attack manage to hit black garurumon and he was tossed aside.  
"The weak shall be set aside" Nate said as he turns back black garurumon to his Digivice but it materialized into a ball not go back to the digivice anymore while greymon just attack black greymon and they begun a fierce fight..  
"Baby Flame!"  
"Mega Flame!  
"I need your power nate.." Black agumon said.  
"Oh.. Then I'll use this.."  
"Special Card!" Nate shouted.  
"Evolution Activate!" "Black agumon digivolve too! Black Greymon!"  
"Bit Fire!" The multiple flame attacks manage to slow down greymon and uses great anthler attack to put greymon on stun mode.  
"He is weak finish him" Nate said in a cold tone.  
"Ha'I Nate" Black greymon said.  
"Dark Mega Flame Sword!" He uses the sword to redirect his flames and burn greymon to crisp.  
"Even if I lost blastmon-sama will found you hahahahahaha!" He was destroyed and black greymon absorb his data.  
"I did it" Nate suddenly collapse but luna was searching for a cushion.. "Hmm volt.." Luna pin him down to made up a cushion.  
"Let's get out of here fast!" They saw as the gate closes.. Black greymon turns back into a ball.  
Home.  
"What is happening to nate?" Luna asked.  
"He is gonna be fine" Black agumon said.  
"But he is different than usual" ray said.  
"Oh that's the effect that I say special and it's his awakening" Black agumon said.  
"And what creatures are you?" Chris asked.  
"We're digimons! And our form just like you see there but for some reasons we get turn into a ball instead" Black agumon explained and nate wakes up..  
"What happen?" Nate head was dizzy.  
"Don't sit just yet" Luna gently put nate back to his sheet.  
"Thank you luna" nate smiled.  
"Sure thing.." Luna winked.  
"So how come are they looking for you?" Fionna asked.  
"They are all called the Doom officers from as you see these two met one of them" Black garurumon explained.  
"Hey I was going to explain that! But it's fine" Black agumon growled.  
"Yeah little squirt" Black garurumon said.  
"So they have partners I presume" Luna asked.  
"Yes but it's unknown" Black agumon said.  
"One of them is blastmon.. He isn't the smartest digimon but sure makes you a taste of pain" Black garurumon explained.  
Unknown Place.  
"So it seems you fail blastmon" The boy said.  
"I'll get them next time master" Blastmon said.  
"This is for the majesty" The boy disappeared.  
Meanwhile.  
"Whew I manage to use that cannon ball as a cover after that attack or I'll be toast" The dragon said.  
"So you're here" the green bird said.  
"What do you want?" The dragon said.  
"Just waiting for the right time to pick my master" The bird flew away and laugh..  
"I'll get that boy.. He is my partner for sure.." The dragon Now what will happen next? And who are these doom generals? All and that on the next Digimon Crown Link!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate: well the author really makes me a cold headed..  
Luna: Yet annoying guy *cuts in*  
Nate: Hey!  
Luna: well next time we'll see who got their digimon next!

Fionna: Maybe me!  
The others: Or Us!  
Nate: You'll have to find out *throws the script*  
All: Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here is the second chapter and if you guys wanna flame or.. Reciew just click the button..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: The second Doom General appeared,Gatomon's Full awaken.

"How is it I never got that thing?" Luna asked to himself and looking at nate's expression it's horrifying like there is another part of him that is a tyrant, beast and wanted to go out of control.  
While she walks around the park as usual she found a white ball.  
"Who are you?" Luna asked and the ball talks.  
"I'm gatomon.." She purred.  
"Wait can we talk in a more private place?" She asked.  
"Sure.." Gatomon followed her.  
"Wait there is supposed to be 3 of you?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah I'm supposed to be seperated.. And you will have a complete set.. The two are a nefertimon and a pegasusmon.  
"Complete set?" Her eyes widened.  
"Yes! But.." She said.  
"Well let's meet with the others they will knew.." Hang out place.  
"Hey luna you're late.." Nate said.  
"It isn't you to be this late" Fionna said.  
"Well where are chris and the others?" Luna asked.  
"Oh they went on ahead to the arcades" Nate said.  
"Oh yeah.. I found this.." She showed the white ball.  
"What is that thing?" Fionna asked.  
"That is a gatomon" Black garurumon comes out of nate shirt pocket.  
"Wait you're that black garurumon that saved me from the second doom officers whatever that is.." Gatomon said.  
"Well I told you to run! Not to hide out in here.. You give me the chills" Black Garurumon said.  
"Please! Let me stay!" Gatomon put up the I want to stay and the most cutely way possible.  
"Don't give me that look" Black Garurumon said.  
"Please!" She kept repeating it..  
"Ugh fine! You can stay!" Black Garurumon said.  
"Without my permission" Black agumon said.  
"Agumon?" Nate asked.  
"Well black garurumon always falls for that.." Agumon float around and told gatomon that she can't stay.  
"You're always like that!" Gatomon said.  
"Well I was worried cause you're my little sis.. And you always eat my fish so stop it!" Black agumon said something he will regret.  
"Onii-san baka!" Gatomon goes out and put up a cry.  
"You always says that huh?" Black garurumon uses his body to smack down black agumon.  
"Ouch what was that for?" Black agumon rub his head.  
"You went too far agumon" nate said.  
"Maybe I should look for her" Luna said.  
"Well let me help" Fionna said.  
"Thank you and I appreciate it.." Luna said.  
"Okay! Let's go look for them" Fionna excited.  
At the park.  
"This is where I last saw her.." Luna said.  
"Well she isn't here.." Fionna said.  
"Yeah maybe I should look again tomorrow.." Luna said.  
"Watch out!" The ball said and her instead was hit by a devimon.  
"So we find this traitor" Devimon said.  
"Well we could get a great bounty with it" a revolmon said.  
"Yeah" The devimon picking up the ball.  
"No!" A light was form in luna's Digivice.  
"Star Shower!"  
"Rosetta Stone!" The two figure appeared.  
"We have to save gatomon-sama" The first figure like a sphinx said.  
"Yeah.." The other one like a horse said.  
"Well then you have the card?" The first figure said.  
"Wait you're pegasusmon and Nefertimon?" Luna said and was holding back gatomon's ball.  
"Yeah.. Now are you willing to fight?" The two said.  
"Yes!" Luna and gatomon said.  
"Link Start! Crown stage Open!" Luna said it and they were transported into a light place. "Fionna stay back I handle this.." Another figure appear and push aside fionna while he goes into the gate.  
"He is.." Fionna said.  
"Well it's obvious your gonna lose" Devimon said.  
"I thought so and we must bring it to Crusadermon-sama.. And we can't lose!" Revolmon said.  
"Let's go!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon nodded.  
"Touch Of evil!" Devimon uses it's attack and push down aside nefertimon.  
"Let's help gatomon" Luna said and throw her and turns into her physical form.  
"Wow this is amazing" gatomon said.  
"Now card slash! Renamon Diamond Dust!" Luna slash the card..  
"Diamond Dust!" Gatomon attacks and then swung in by pegasusmon and Nefertimon that make Devimon can't move..  
"Now! You two!" Gatomon ordered.  
"Golden Noose!" The two made a golden string and tied Devimon and Revolvmon together.  
"This is too easy.." Gatomon said as she use her cat's eye beam to know their informations.  
"Well how long will this take?" Luna asked.  
"We don't know" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon titled their heads.  
"Okay done.. Hmm the three generals are used by someone other than that no useful information" Gatomon sigh.  
"Watch out!" A black garurumon uses his body to protect Gatomon.  
"Black garurumon?" Gatomon asked.  
"Well you could do a better job with it luna" A figure appeared.  
"Nate? And what is that outfit?" Luna looked at the weird hood.  
"Nah so that no one can recognize me.. And Agumon say sorry now you promise!" Nate put up a wicked smile.  
"I'm sorry.." Black agumon said.  
"And.." Nate said.  
"Did I have too?" Black agumon asked as he doesn't want to say it..  
"Yes!" Nate said.  
"And I'm sorry for saying you always get my fish" Black agumon shrugged.  
"Apology accepted" Gatomon said but as they do that they don't notice that devimon and revolmon was breaking free.  
"Razor wing!"  
"Revolve Shot!" The two attack hits nefertimon and pegasusmon.  
"Use this.." Nate said handing one card and run sitting on the skyscraper.  
"Be careful" Black garurumon said.  
"I will" Gatomon smiled.  
"Okay now let's get serious!" Luna said.  
"Power Paw!" Gatomon attack revolmon first and pinning him down.  
"Wait this card.. Okay.." Luna smiled.  
"Card slash! Cutemon's healing!" Luna said it and both pegasusmon and nefertimon healed up.  
"Power Paw!" Gatomon said and making both revolvmon and devimon into a corner..  
"Finish it! Luna said.  
"Power Paw!"  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
"Star Shower!" The three attacks manage to hit revolvmon and devimon to bits making them utterly destroyed.  
Unknown Place.  
"So devimon and revolvmon was defeated?" Crusadermon asked.  
"Yes crusadermon-sama" Knightmon said.  
"No matter.." Crusadermon chuckled.  
"Well let me have it next time" Blastmon said.  
"No you won't!" Another figure appeared.  
"Why?! Belphemon?" Crusadermon asked.  
"I will handle it myself" Belphemon chuckled.  
At Luna's room.  
"Well it has been a long day huh gatomon?" Luna said.  
"Yeah and I'm beat.." Gatomon said.  
"Wait why can't Pegasusmon and Nefertimon turns into a ball?" Luna asked.  
"Cause they are armor digimon they can't stay well in balls but they substitute it" Gatomon explained.  
"I understand.." Luna went on to sleep.  
The next day..  
"Hey luna" nate said.  
"Hey nate.. Um where is fionna and chris?" Luna asked.  
"Hmm they are going to the mall.." Nate smiled.  
"Oh.. Wait what is that smoke?" Luna asked looking at the area of the mall.  
"We have to move" Black agumon said.  
"I feel something back.." Black garurumon said.  
"Come on!" They all run to chris and fionna's place.  
"Wait for us everyone.." Nate said hoping they aren't too late..  
What is going on? Why did chris and fionna get attacked? What is the thing that hit them? All and that on the next Digimon Crown Link!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate: well I guess we'll see some of their asses kick.  
Luna: such harsh words.  
Gatomon: At least black garurumon saved me.  
Black agumon: I'm not count?  
Gatomon: Not!  
Pegasusmon: Oh here we go with their fighting.  
Nefertimon: They will have a sound contest so plug your ears.. *giving the plug to the others.  
Luna: Agreed *they saw gatomon and black agumon giving off their bad voices*  
Nate: Read and Review! If you guys want to have digidestined character the author will allow it but only some will be accepted just PM or review *winked*  
Black Garurumon: Matta Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well this was taking long enough.. And if you guys have any constructive comment or flames just review! And do you guys wanna have any digidestined character show up? Well enough of that onto the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Appear the coredramons twins!

*turn back time.. 2 hours ago*  
"Wow what should we do? What should we do?" Chris asked fionna.  
"I don't know okay! Fionna said "Hey how about we go to the mall?" Chris said.  
"Your treat?" Fionna asked.  
"Yes my treat" Chris sigh.  
"Okay! Just meet here in one hour.." Fionna said.  
"Okay!" Chris smiled.  
*one hour later..*  
"Let's go" Fionna said..  
"This is gonna be a long day.." Chris give an I want this over quickly look.  
Mall.  
"I want this.. And this.." Fionna said and she picked a dress that suited for her..  
"Oh she is such a burner.." Chris sigh.  
"It can't be help" A ball appear out of nowhere and hit chris..  
"Who did that?" Chris said.  
"Sorry for my brother.." The 2nd ball said.  
"Wait who are you?" Chris asked.  
"We are the coredramon's twin.." They said.  
"Coredramon's?" Chris said shocked.  
"And I sense that girl is my partner.." The coredramon(green) said.  
"Well I know my partner is this one.." Coredramon(blue) said.  
"Well let's see here Fionna!" Chris shouted.  
"What is it now?" Fionna asked.  
"Looked at this.." Chris showed to her the balls.  
"Oh so this is the coredramon's not interested" Fionna said uninterested looking at the balls.  
"Well then.. Guys.." Chris said but was cut in by an explosion..  
"Well,Well,Well if it isn't the coredramon brothers" The creature appear like astamon.  
"Tch it's him!" The coredramons said.  
"Oh so you're the one that has been stalking us!" Black garurumon said.  
"And now that we know you're here! Luna!" Nate said.  
"Let's do it!" Luna said.  
"No we are going to fight" Chris and Fionna said and they are eager to fight.  
"Hah! You two are going to fight me.. And more importantly" Astamon looked at nate and black agumon. "Oh so he didn't found him yet" As he was looking at him luna,fionna and chris is discussing something.  
"Can you take an ultimate?" Fionna asked.  
"I don't know but you can only 2 people can battle at the same time.." Luna said.  
"Well if you need any help I know his weakness" Gatomon said and whispered.  
"Okay got it.." Chris said.  
"Astamon we challenge you into a battle!" Fionna said.  
"Now that is more I like it!" Astamon laughed.  
"Now let's go" Nate said.  
"3! 2! 1! Link Start!" They said.  
"Coredramon(green)!" Fionna said.  
"Coredramon(blue)!" Chris said.  
"Okay now what?" Fionna asked to chris.  
"Maverick!" Astamon attacks using his bullets but the coredramon's dodges.  
"Use the cards!" The voice said.  
"Cards?!" They saw a card full of decks.  
"Let's do it! Cyberdramon Cyber Lance!" Chris said and slash the card into his digivice and coredramon began attack.  
"Hyper speed activate! Stingmon spiking strike activate!" Fionna slash two cards and the attacks successfully on astamon "Tch.. Hell Fire!" He unleashes massive attacks on both of them.  
"We can't keep this up!" The two said and was holding up against astamon's speed kicks and punches.  
"You two.. Use your evolution cards!" Nate said and warned but he himself was panting hardly.  
"You okay nate?" Luna asked.  
"I'm fine" He sees some vision of a black knight but he can't remember who..  
"Wait is that him?" Nate was curious..  
"Okay! Now what?!" Fionna asked.  
"Evolution Cards!" They slash the cards.  
"Wait!" They said.  
"We want to fight with our own powers!" Coredramon(blue) said.  
"Well me too!" The green one said.  
"Okay! I know how you felt.." Chris said.  
"Me too!" Fionna agreed.  
"Now attack at the same time!" Fionna ordered.  
"And don't let them up!" Chris said.  
"Okay!" Coredramon(blue) said.  
"Understood!" Coredramon(green) hovers and attacks them.  
"Blue Flare Breath!"  
"Green Flare Breath!" The two attack combines together and hits astamon but he can dodge it pretty well.  
"Miss! Maverick!" He uses his kicks and put both coredramon's into the sky.  
"Smoke Bomber x2!" Both coredramon's attack with their tail but astamon can withstood it.  
"Nice battle huh nate?" Luna asked but nate just can't believe what he saw..  
"Just who is he?" Nate talk to himself.  
"Wow they can match up an ultimate I'm impressed" gatomon said.  
"I'm not sure if they can win though.." Black agumon said looking at now the Coredramon's that are loosing to Astamon.  
"Coredramon!" Chris and Fionna said.  
"We're fine.." Coredramon(blue) said.  
"Just go on.." Coredramon(Green) said.  
"Well let's do it!" Chris said and fionna nodded.  
"Evolution card activate!" They said.  
"Coredramon(blue) digivolve too! Wingdramon!"  
"Coredramon(Green) Digivolve too! Groundramon!" The two new figure appeared.  
"Wait they can evolve into ultimates?" Gatomon,black garurumon and black agumon gasped.  
"As expected" nate said in a cold tone.  
"You expected this?" Luna asked.  
"Actually I doubted it at first.. But they use it anyway what luck" nate smiled.  
"Wingdramon!" Chris said riding on him.  
"Groundramon!" Fionna said.  
"Come! Digmon!" She open her digivice.  
"Hell Fire!" "Gold Rush!"  
"Ground Breaker!" The attack dispels the attacks.  
"Thank you.." Groundramon said.  
"Be sure to be of help!" Digmon disappeared.  
"Depthmon!" Chris summoned from his Digivice and comes out "Sargasso Drag!" A depthmon appeared out of nowhere and drug astamon down.  
"Get off from me!" Astamon tried to attack depthmon but depthmon was getting angry.  
"Marine Knives!" Depthmon tried to inflict serious damage on astamon's hand and it succeeded but he eventually grew tired.  
"The rest is all yours wingdramon as he disappeared.  
"On it!" Wingdramon said.  
"Let's finish this!" The two began charging his attacks.  
"I won't let it through!" Astamon said as he was going to attack them..  
"Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon attacks with high speed and a full blast lance but it isn't enough to finish him off.  
"Hell!" He tried to fire his gun but groundramon was ready to attack.  
"Giga Crack!" Groundramon launches astamon back and forth and goes to the fissure and destroyed but before he disappeared he said.  
"Your friend there can't be trusted.. Even if I disappear many will replace me hahahaha!" Astamon disappears.  
"What was that all about?" Fionna asked.  
"Well that is what you call a desperate answer" Chris laughed.  
"Well you know how to think.." Fionna said.  
"Really?" He blushed.  
"Don't take it too much.." Fionna kills the mood.  
"I know.." Chris sigh.  
"That depthmon.." Nate said and his vision begun to blur..  
"Shadow Veemon.." Nate muttered and collapsed.  
"Nate!" They said and close the gate while returning nate home..  
"Just what in the world happen?" Chris asked.  
"Okay show is over.. Hand him over.. A dark dragon appeared..  
"Just who are you?" Luna shouted.  
"I'm Night Petramon.. And I'm the last Doom General and his last partner!" The purple dragon said making everyone shocked.  
What is going on here? Just who is this Night petramon? And what is his connection with nate? All and that in the next Digimon Crown Link!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna: so no one reviewed yet on who they want to appear on the digidestined?  
Chris: Yup!  
Fionna: After one battle we fight a new doom general really?! *looking the script at a disbelief..  
Blastmon: well he is the one that order around..  
Fionna: Who are you?!  
Blastmon: Just passing by! Well who can win this fight? But my guess is that all of you will lose..  
All: what?!  
Blastmon: Nothing moving on *runs away*  
Groundramon: Coward..*taunt*  
Blastmon: I'm not a coward! *shouted*  
Luna: well I think that's enough for one day.  
Nate: Next time it will be my last partner that is revealed!  
Luna: Wow you are reckless..  
Nate:Don't Forget to review Matta Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well last chapter was a little short I guess but this chapter I know it will be a little long maybe... Well enjoy! And this chapter will explain the story of nate's past a little..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: The burdened Knight, Petramon 2nd of the Doom general Descend!

"My name is Name is Night Petramon.." He bowed.  
"Why are you joining the doom general anyway?" Fionna asked.  
"Why huh? Nothing.. I just choose my own will" The purple dragon said.  
"Grrhhh" Nate's body is like hurting and he was muttering something like Onii-san don't go and his hands was reaching to the sky like he was dreaming someone.  
"So they didn't know huh? Good" Petramon attacks them with Moonlight wave as he reaches his swords to Guardramon and Wingdramon.  
"Giga Crack!" Groundramon attack petramon but he just give a wicked smile..  
"Hahaha.. If you don't defeat me now or hand him over.. He will die!" Petramon said and putting up on a face that thinks over something..  
"Explode Sonic Lance!" The attack hits Petramon and it exploded.  
"Everyone run!" A figure appeared with a red creature appeared and they run with him and go into the mist.  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
"So they've escaped huh? No matter.." Petramon said.  
"I'll find you again my summoner.. Nate.." He thought and smirked also disappearing into the mist.

Nate's Room

"Who are you?" Fionna asked.  
"I'm just a guy passing by and anywho I'm his brother friends.. Well ja ne.." He disappeared with the red creature...  
"Well I never seen his brother for once.." Luna said to the two..  
"Me too" Chris nodded.  
"Me three I guess" Fionna said.  
"Nii-san don't go.. Nii-san!" Nate said and he sweat dropped with his body a little hot..  
"He got a fever" Black Garurumon said.  
"How do you know?" Fionna said.  
"Just touch his body.. It's a little hot.." Black agumon said "I'll heal him.." Nefertimon said.  
"But he isn't hurt like or anything not a little digimon" Coredramon (blue) said as he was cheering them up..  
*flashback*  
"Nii-san don't go!" Nate said like he was saying that to someone with a spiky hair and was like older 1 year than him and was using a red V shirt..  
"He had a nasty fall" The doctor said.  
"So can we help him doctor?" My mom said.  
"You can by praying and give it all your best.." The doctor suggested.  
"Nii-san don't go! I don't want you to die!" Nate was like 2 years younger.  
"He won't.." A voice said.  
"Who are you?" Nate asked.  
"I can give you your brother back if.." The voice said.  
"If?" Nate asked.  
"If you'll be my partner" He said handing out a black digivice.  
"I'll do anything and could you change his sickness with mine.. " Nate said as his eyes becoming blank..  
"I just can hold him off for a while my partner" The voice said.  
"That's good enough for me" Nate's flat expression looking at the lifeless body of his older brothers body like he was in a coma..  
*end of flashback*  
As they wait for nate to wake up something like a dark aura surround nate.  
"Grrhhh" Nate said as he was shouting painly.  
"Stop it!" He began to like touching his chest..  
"What is happening?" Chris said.  
"Found all of you!" The doom general appeared out of nowhere.  
"Why are you here?" Coredramon(green) grinned.  
"As I said I didn't want to destroy you.." Petramon said as he was appearing before them like a child form..  
"My name now is Ignitemon" He said.  
"But how did you know we were here?" Luna asked.  
"Is it obvious? His digivice.." Ignitemon said as he was touching nate's digivice but something or someone interrupted him.  
"Don't touch him!" A black Veemon appeared out of nowhere.  
"Oh.. You're here to stop me.." Ignitemon sigh.  
"I won't let you touch him.. He is mine only!" The black veemon said.  
"Well let's see how will that be traitor.." Ignitemon smirked and turns into Night petramon.  
"Shadow Veemon digivolve too! Shadow XVmon!"  
"Why did you come back petramon?" Shadow XVmon said as he was angered.  
"Do you ask why? But why are you?" Petramon asked Shadow XVmon and they were like evenly matched.  
"Moonlight Wave!"  
"Vee X laser!" Shadow XVmon began attacking with kicks and punches to Petramon..  
"Trident Joust!" Petramon kick back the attack with his joust.  
"You can't win this fight" He smirked.  
"What was that!" XVmon began attacking again yet again but it's still stalemate.  
"I'm not even at full power yet" Petramon laughed.  
Nate's Room.  
"Nate we'll come back for a while you just rest" Luna put the blanket on nate.  
"Well I can't believe he had to take it that hard.." Fionna said.  
"But who is that guy? And I feel like I know this brother of his.. But I didn't know when I find him." Coredramon(blue) said.  
"Nate isn't at his room!" Luna opened the door and saw the window was open..  
"Where did he go?" Fionna asked "We don't know.." Gatomon said.  
"Well we are with him but we took a nice breath outside and then.." Gatomon explained the situation..  
"Well I think I know where he went" Chris said.  
"Then show us!" Fionna and luna shouted.  
"Okay.." Chris said and they run on the way to find nate.  
Meanwhile.  
"Is it okay to leave them nate?" Black Agumon said.  
"It's fine.. And grrhhh.." Nate said it but his body was hurting..  
"Do as you please" Black Garurumon said.  
"I'll find you.." Nate said it with full determination.  
"At the battle field.  
"You're not strong enough" Petramon said.  
"Vee X Laser!" Shadow XVmon said and attacking in full force.  
"It's enough.." Petramon began to get serious.  
"Trident Joust!" Petramon uses his spear to caught Shadow XVmon into a blast..  
"Tch.." Shadow XVmon said as he was protecting from petramon's spear.  
"Now Greymon!" Nate ordered.  
"Mega Flame!" Black Greymon attacks Night Petramon.  
"Sorry petramon but I refused your offer.." Nate said while riding on black garurumon.  
"So you're.." Black XVmon said "Descent! Black Gate Formation!" Nate said as he has all units and uses all the cards he has.  
"Link Start!"  
"Nate.." Black XVmon begun to recover his memory.  
"So in that memory is what I saw.. Vee.." Nate smiled.  
"We made it on time" Luna sigh and go into the gate while the others go into the gate..  
"Now Black XVmon!" Nate smiled "Chaos Flare!" XVmon attacks with full force..  
"Now Garurumon.. Cover Black XVmon!" Nate said as he pull out a card with a dark light on it..  
"Okay.." Black Garurumon said as he push nate on black XVmon.  
"Thank you.." Nate put up a thumbs up.  
"Howling Blaster!" Black Garurumon said.  
"Team Card Activate! Black Destroyer!" Nate slash the card...  
They combine d attack of Vee X laser and petramon was push through the air and on the other side black greymon is ready.. "Mega Flame!" Black Greymon pull the attack.  
"Now Black Garurumon!" Nate ordered..  
"Howling Blaster Max!" Petramon was put into a pinch where he is push through the center..  
"Now Disappear.." Nate said as a dark aura surrounds him..  
"Chaos Flare!" Black XVmon puts up a full force in his attacks.  
"You may win this time Black XVmon but let's see how they will play out.. And for you nate.. You will think back your consequences" Petramon disappeared.  
"That is what I call burnt to crisp" nate laughed and was falling asleep in Black XVmon hands.  
"He never change.." Black XVmon said and they teleported..  
Nate's Room.  
"You guys help me.." Black XVmon turns back into a ball.  
"He is heavy.." Black Greymon said.  
"Heavy.." Black Garurumon said.  
"Wait a minute agumon you can sustain that level I'm impressed" Black XVmon said.  
"Yeah says you who saved us in the first fight and then run away.." Black Greymon growl.  
"What was that?!" Black XVmon growled and makes nate wakes up.  
"Shhh.." Black garurumon said.  
"XVmon.. Could you shut that mouth of yours.." Nate said mumbling and sleep again.  
"He knows I'm here.." Black XVmon said.  
"Duh!" Black Greymon and garurumon laughed till their asses were off.  
"I'll get you two!" Black XVmon chases after them..  
"Quiet!" Nate shouted..  
"See this is why I never make jokes.." Black garurumon titled his head.  
Unknown Place.  
"It seems the three has united" Crusadermon said.  
"Now we can fully attacked right petramon?" Blastmon said.  
"Yeah.." Petramon said.  
"You're seemed to found something petramon" Crusadermon said.  
"Nothing.. It's just my imagination" Petramon shooked his head.  
"Okay.. But you know the drill right? " Blastmon smiled.  
"That boy.. If he didn't want me to be partnered with him then I'll take it by force.." Petramon clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.  
What will the doom generals do next? And why did petramon wants to be partnered with nate so badly? All and that in the next of Digimon: Crown Link!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate: well look at the hints there is a hint of Digidestined around.. *smell the roast scripts*  
Luna: That must be them again from other cast..  
Shin: Sorry.. We burnt your scripts!  
Fang: we like it when we burn someone scripts!  
Nate: well wrong casts! Get out *sigh and opening the door*  
Shin: Thank you.. *closes the door*  
Fionna: He steal our donuts! *running like a riot*  
Chris: And my money! *running with fionna.  
Luna: That's what you get for putting your precious item on an unsecured place.  
Nate: That will be the lesson of the day.. Well in the story who is the guy with the red creature?  
Luna: Don't know.  
Nate: Well Read and review!  
Luna: If you knew it just tell on the review who else did you want a digidestined to appear? Ours was still secret.. *wink* Matta Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay here is another chapter and one new member will be added to the team.. But who it is? And anybody must be wondering who is Nate's brother.. Not gonna spoil it now am I!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Another new guy appear Volt and Elekimon, Crusadermon's assault..

"Okay.. I'll show you all" Volt said.  
"Doesn't it sound too mainstream even for you volt" Ray said and whispered into his ear.  
"You're scaring me ray.." Volt said.  
"And guess what I'm not your twin.." Ray said.  
"You're not?" Volt said.  
"Actually I found my real mom.." Ray said.  
"Eh!" Volt said.  
"Dad say it so.. I'm actually the inheritor of the dojo so I'm pretty busy and I can't want be with ya all the time.."Ray added "Oh man! Now you're my ex twin brother and I have to work alone.." Volt muttered.  
"Hey don't be like that.. I'm still gonna see you a lot well after you get nate here" Ray said.  
"What do you need nate for ray?" Volt asked.  
"It's secret.." Ray said.  
"Okay cause this is a favor of yours.." Volt winked.  
"Well I'm off" Ray disappeared.  
"He is always like this.." He sigh.

Meanwhile,  
"Okay is nate up yet?" Luna asked the digimons on the phone.  
"Nope not yet.. And you know him and his afternoon sleep" Black XVmon said.  
"Well thanks.." Shion off the phone.  
"So how is it?" Luna asked.  
"Nate is busy with his art project and ended up in a afternoon sleep" Luna sigh she knows nate more than everyone well she,fionna and Chris have been searching for any sign of blastmon and petramon but no luck..  
"Have you found anything else Coredramon?" Chris asked his partner.  
"Well no.. Wait I think I found something!" Coredramon(blue) said.  
"It's a elecmon? Really?" Coredramon(green) said.  
"And knightmon's are attacking him.." Coredramon(blue) said.  
"Wait.. There is someone here.." Coredramon(green) sense the ground and it looks like a mega level digimon or so.  
"It can't be.." He gasped.  
"So you dare fight me huh elecmon.." The knight said.  
"You're no knight! You're just a bad knight.." Elecmon growled.  
"Then I'll teach you not to mess with me!" The knight said and knightmon was ready to struck him down..  
"It's bad.." Coredramon(blue) said.  
"Attack Knightmon!" Crusadermon said and ordered the knightmon but another figure appeared.  
"Vee X Laser!" XVmon said.  
"Are you okay elecmon?" Nate appeared out of nowhere.  
"Mega Flame!" Black Greymon attacks the others..  
"Are you okay?" Black garurumon goes with it's howling blaster.  
"You?! Crusadermon grinned.  
"We are team Black Mist! Remember it!" Nate shouted.  
"Now we should run nate.." Black garurumon said.  
"Card slash! Coredramon(blue) G Shurunen II" nate card slash and made a huge blow making their escape.  
"You two go back" He return garurumon and black greymon back while he fly with black XVmon smiling.  
"They get away should we go after them" Knightmon asked.  
"No.. We just have to corner them.." Crusadermon smirked.  
"Well we're going back brother" Coredramon (green) exhausted.  
"Yeah let's go.." They also take their leave.  
Back at Luna's.  
"What? Nate isn't having his sleep?!" Luna asked and angry like sakura from naruto.  
"You're too loud.." Chris covered his ears.  
"Well nate is always like that.." Fionna sigh.  
"So what should we do fionna?" Coredramon(green) asked.  
"I don't know.. But wait nate doesn't tell us that means it's something important" Fionna explained.  
"Yeah.." Coredramon(green) agreed.  
"I just hope he is alright.." Fionna said.  
Back to nate..  
Nate and them with coredramon come to see and find volt but nowhere to be found until in one cafe.  
"Nate what are you doing here?" Volt asked while he sip on his coffee.  
"Just wanted to give you these.." Nate said and handed elecmon.  
"Why did I should be with him?" Elecmon asked.  
"He is your partner volt with your confident soul.." Nate smiled.  
"My partner? This.. This.. Lizard.." Volt said in disgust.  
"I'm not a lizard!" Elecmon said.  
"Well sort it out.." Black XVmon shouted.  
"Veemon!" Nate protested.  
"Hey it's not my fault!" Black XVmon said.  
"Here he come.." Nate said and his left eye was hurting..  
"Are you okay nate?" Volt asked.  
"I'm fine.." Nate's left eye becomes half purple with dragon like.  
"Nate.." XVmon said.  
"Don't concern me you two go.." Nate hold his ground..  
"Found you.." Petramon said.  
"Go!" Nate said.  
"Okay.." Elecmon and volt nodded.  
"XVmon dark digivolve!" Nate shouted.  
"You're crazy nate!" Black XVmon said.  
"I can't hold it any longer" Nate said.  
"Then.. I won't hold anything back.." Black XVmon began to get crazy and turns into a dark beast..  
"Bust Through!" Nate shouted.  
"Tch.. I must found a way too.." Volt said but he was under the pressure by knightmon's coming their way..  
"Found you.." A knightmon said.  
"Tch they found us.." Volt said.  
"What do we do now?" Knightmon asked.  
"Just get them!" Crusadermon appeared and smirk.  
"Let's do what nate do.." Volt said in quick thinking.  
"Link Start!"  
"Crown Stage set.." "It has begun.." Nate smiled and stopped the attack "Crusadermon is gonna lose.." Petramon sigh.  
"Let's stop this pointless fighting.. When that portal open we can't fight anyway isn't that right darkness Paildramon?" Nate asked.  
"I don't care.. I can fight anyway.." Darkness paildramon said.  
"So it's a losing fight huh?" Petramon said.  
"Then I'll get to kill ya here!" Nate began to berserk.  
"Cable Crusher!" "Trident Joust!" Petramon deflects the attack.  
"Not yet!" Nate said.  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon pin him down and begun to shred petramon.  
"Tch.." Petramon cast away from them and disappear.  
"We'll get him next time.." Paildramon said.  
"Yeah.. And I need my sleep" nate eyes becomes normal and went back to sleep.  
"Let's go home.." Paildramon smiled and they disappear into a black gate.  
Meanwhile..  
"Tch.. We're surrounded.." Volt and elecmon said.  
"Nowhere for you to run now! Get them!" Crusadermon ordered and the knightmon attacks..  
"Evolve.." A voice ring in Volt's head.  
"Evolve?" Volt said.  
"With it you can do anything!" The voice said.  
"I can do anything..  
"Elecmon digivolve too! Leomon!" A beast appeared right in front of him.  
"Fist of The beast King!" The newly leomon uses his fist and blow the knightmon's up.  
"Not bad.. But that is where you'll end!" Crusadermon said and attack!  
"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon began hitting with various attacks.  
"Use us.." His digivice said.  
"Let's do it!" "Dorulumon!"  
"Kabuterimon!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
"Dorulu Tornado!"  
"You guys okay?" The two asked.  
"Wait I got a kabuterimon?" Volt asked.  
"Yeah and we're friends" Kabuterimon said.  
"And I'm just wondering why I'm sent here.." Dorurumon said.  
"Laser Lattice!"  
"Dorulumon!" Volt said.  
"Okay! Drill Buster!" Dorurumon attack with his drill.  
"What the-?" Crusadermon hold uses his laser lattice to dodge the attack.  
"Now everyone!" Volt and leomon think at the same time..  
"Fist Of the beast king!"  
"Dorulu Tornado!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
The three attack manage to overthrow Crusadermon.  
"I'll retreat for now.." Crusadermon makes his retreat.  
"Link Close..". Volt said and they go back to the first place.  
"Well that was a wrap.." Leomon with a happy face and they all turn into a ball.  
"What in the world.." Dorurumon said and shocked.  
"This is new.." Kabuterimon compliment himself.  
"Well that looks like a wrap" Volt winked.  
"And you don't have to worry about a thing" Dorurumon acts cool.  
"You're helping alright.." Leomon smiled.  
"Thanks for the compliment" Dorurumon said with pride.  
Unknown Place..  
"It seems I have to put my own at risk you two are the least of my expectation!" The boy with a black V-shirt said.  
"Ha'I" The three said.  
"We will not fail you again" Night Petramon said.  
"Yes my king.." Crusadermon bowed.  
"I'm taking my own course off matter" Blastmon thought.  
"Well tell us what you're planning blastmon.." A black jet digimon said.  
"Enough of that sparrowmon" A girl with violet shirt said.  
"Aw.. But it's gonna be fun.." Sparrowmon said.  
"And at last I will find my brother" The black boy said.  
{End Song Insert Mayhem instrument}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate: well that's it!  
Luna: The author is so busy he doesn't even let anyone in his room.  
Chris: By you mean a phone and writing this sure..*rolled his eyes*  
Volt: And why did he let Dorurumon in!*angry*  
Nate: Cause dorurumon is his favourite digimon or muse kinda..  
Luna: Well R&R we'll see another group of Digidestined on the next chapter!  
Ray: And next time it's mine and Fionna!  
Fionna: Got that right!  
Chris: Matta Ne!  
Black XVmon: And for the record you guys must know who is his brother right? *asked*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The mysterious shoutmon and his partner appear..

"Hey volt what is that thing?" Ray looked at the ball.  
"Um it's my digimon.." Volt said.  
"Well at least it's not everyday he got a rare one" Kabuterimon said.  
"Shh.. Lower your voice or mom could found out.." Volt shut kabuterimon's mouth well dorurumon as always goes outside to take a little breath..  
"Dorurumon you're a naughty digimon.." A voice said "Who are you?" Dorurumon asked..

"Well you don't remember me?" A boy smirk with his black shirt.  
"You're.." Dorurumon gasped After a while..  
"Hey I'm gonna look for who he is again?" Ray asked.  
"Dorurumon.." Volt said.  
"Yeah him.. I'm leaving.." Ray said and close the door and began to look for dorurumon.  
"Wait.. Ray!" Volt shouted and go after him.

Back With Dorurumon.

"I won't be your slave again!" Dorurumon shouted.  
"Then think twice.." He smirked and a creature appear right of nowhere.  
"Meet your friend once a ballistamon! But now he is back to Dark Volumon!" He chuckled and ordered dark volumon to attack "Ultimate Speaker!" Dark Volumon attacks dorurumon..

"Could I just shoot at him now?" The other of this boy partner said.  
"Not now.. Wait until dark volumon finish". He winked.  
"Well you're going down! Dorulu Tornado!" Dorurumon created a gust of wind attack.  
Back at nate's "Fionna could you look at volt for me?" Nate asked.  
"Why?!" Fionna asked.  
"It's time we found out your partners.." Nate put up a serious face..  
"Yeah.." Fionna nodded.  
"Let's go fionna" Coredramon(green) said.  
"Couldn't have it any other way.." Fionna smiled back and they run as fast as they could..  
Back with dorurumon.  
"I won't give up" Dorurumon was badly injured but the look on his eye is still burning with courage.  
"Then let me take care of this.." The 2nd digimon said.  
"I'll let this time.." He smiled.  
"Oh.. That is what I like it.." As they begun to do a heated battle..  
"Link Start!" A boy like a ninja outfit appears.

"Sorry I'm late dorurumon.." He opened his mask.  
"Thank you Ray.." Dorurumon passed out and turns into a ball.  
"Rest there.." Ray uses his digivice and let dorurumon stay.  
"Crown stage Open!" Ray said and the place appear to be a forest.  
"I didn't want anyone to find out that me and nate was the first to got their digimon out but this time is no time to hesitate.." Ray gives a confident look.  
"Let's go.. Strabimon!" He whistled and a blue thing come out of nowhere.  
"Licht Nagel!" Strabimon do a quick attack with his hands.

"Not bad and quite a rare one.." The boy smiled.  
"Let me show a pleasure fight Dark Volumon cover me!" The digimon said.  
"Ha'I shoutmon.." He uses his ultimate speaker and make strabimon loses his balance.  
"Rowdy Rocker!" Dark shoutmon attacks with his staff or mike or whatever to strabimon..  
"He is stronger than he looks ray.." Strabimon said.  
"Then evolve.."  
"Okay.."  
"Strabimon digivolve too!" A light symbol appeared on ray's right hand.  
"Lobomon!"  
"Let's call out some more shall we.." Ray said.  
"Ah.." Lobomon nodded.  
"Shurimon! Stingmon! Come out on stage!" Ray said.  
"I am shurimon the samurai of sincerity.." He said in a low voice.  
"And I'm stingmon nice to meet you.." The insect digimon bowed.  
"Double stars!"  
"Spiking Strike!"  
The two attack hits dark shoutmon.  
"It seems you underestimated me.." Dark shoutmon appeared from behind and attack shurimon.  
"How did he?" Shurimon was plunged to the ground.  
"Now for you.." Shoutmon said.  
"Hard Rock Soul!" Shoutmon hits stingmon and he falls.  
"Tch.. Shurimon, stingmon come back!" Ray said and stingmon becomes a ball while shurimon was back to his digivice.

"Licht Sieger!"  
"Ultimate speaker!" Dark Volumon repelled lobomon's attack.  
"What level are they?" Ray asked.

"Oh for the record let me tell you guys one thing.. He doesn't have any level of champion or something like that.." The boy chuckled.  
"So that's why he is strong" Ray thought.  
"Shoutmon finish them!" The boy ordered.  
"One road to death coming right up.." Shoutmon said as he was charging his hard rock soul but someone stopped him.  
"Now Groundramon!"  
"Giga Crack!"  
"Lilymon!" The girl said.  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"Halsemon!"  
"Tempest wing!"  
The three attack makes an explosion and the girl takes ray away from the battle.  
"Lobomon come back.." Ray said and turning lobomon into a ball when the dust clear they were out of sight.  
"Is it okay to leave them alone partner?" Shoutmon asked.  
"It's fine.. Our main objective is to find my brother and reconstruct the digital world.." He laughed evilly.

At Luna's

"You guys alright?" Luna asked.  
"We're fine.." Ray said.  
"And what is it with you dragging us out of the battle?" Lobomon said.  
"At least you will not lose and you never go into a battle don't you?" Coredramon(green) said.

"Well this is my first battle.." Lobomon lowered his head.  
"And a stubborn one.." Nate said coming down from upstairs like a butler.  
"Thanks for helping the store nate.." Luna smiled.  
"No problem and more importantly let me see dorurumon.." Nate said and ray let's out dorurumon.

"As I thought" nate said in a thinking position.  
"What do you thought nate?" Fionna asked.  
"Dorurumon has 2 partners.." Nate said but he also didn't. Want to believe it. While the other gasped ray said something "The one we fight is a boy with black V shirt and has a dark shoutmon you know him nate?" He asked.

"I don't know.." Nate said but luna can look at his eyes that he is lying.  
"Oh then fionna later teach me how to fight.." Ray said.  
"Sure thing ray.. Bye luna,nate.. I'm tired" The two went out of the cafe.  
"You didn't tell the truth huh nate?" Luna asked.  
"You always know what I'm thinking.." Nate smiled.  
"Just who is he?"  
"He is.. My.. Big.. Brother.." He said it in a static voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate: well that's it..  
Luna: why me anyway?  
Chris: And why I'm not in this chapter!  
Ray: You will on the next one along with volt.  
Chris: Not fair!  
Nate: Next time it's the girl with sparrowmon.  
Luna: well I can't believe nate has a brother.  
Fionna: Me neither..  
SK77: Oh and from a guest I forgot to answer your question! Yes it is from bakugan a little Ja ne! *disappear*  
Nate: He is so fast!  
Luna: That's the author for ya..  
Ray: Next time.. I'll get that guy..  
Fionna: Well that's it!  
Chris: Wait till the next chapter to find out..  
All: Matta Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The day it started/The purple general appears...

"Tell me nate what happens to you.." Luna was asking yet again.  
"But will you promise to keep it a secret?" Nate said "I will.." Luna was doing the angel swear.  
"Then I'll tell ya.. Where do I begin.." Nate said.

Meanwhile,

"Ray!" Volt said.  
"Ray!" The sound only echoed but no one answered.

"He isn't here volt" elecmon said.  
"But I can sense him just now.. He must be there.." Volt said and quickly drawn to the scent.

Middle part of the forest..  
"They are actually believing it.." The purple general chuckled.  
"Are you okay?" Sparrowmon asked.  
"About what sparrowmon?" She asked.  
"About him and shoutmon having the darkness Loader in the first place?" Sparrowmon asked.  
"Why wouldn't I? It's crazy if I don't.." She argued.  
"They are here.." Monitamon said.  
"Good.. We'll discuss this later sparrowmon.." The purple general said and left.  
"Ha'I mistress" she goes with her to greet the new guest..

At the forest..  
"We're getting nowhere.." Elecmon said.  
"Agreed" Lynx nodded and something was hiding in the bushes..  
"Show yourself!" Lynx said.  
"Ittai!" A boy with glasses was hit by the tree.  
"Chris.. It was you.." Volt said.  
"Oh.. Gomen ne we were like you know.. Here to search for you.." Chris said.  
"And then we got lost.." Coredramon(blue) rolled his eyes.  
"Well actually 1 hours ago.." Chris said.

*flashback*  
At Luna's

"Where is Volt and ray I can't sense them?" Luna asked.  
"Fionna you look for Ray.."  
"Ha'I.." Fionna said.  
"Well I'll go look for volt.." Chris volunteer.  
"Then it's settled.." Luna said.  
"I'll be helping the store if you mind.." A boy appeared with butler outfit..  
"Nate!" Luna said.  
"And I has something important to tell to you luna.." Nate said in a serious voice..

*end of flashback*

"Well I hope we can get out of here" Elecmon said.  
"This place kinda creeps me out.." Coredramon(Blue) said.  
"Me too.." Chris agreed.  
"Welcome to the forest of doom" A girl appear riding a sparrowmon.  
"Could I destroy them mistress?" Sparrowmon asked.  
"Sure thing.." She handed out a purple Xros Loader..  
"We don't have a choice to fight.." Chris said.  
"You think?" Volt gives a flat expression..  
"Link start!"  
"Crown stage set!"  
They were brought on into a new field.  
"Oh this is new.." The girl said.  
"Now let's go!"  
"Ah!" The two said.  
"Elecmon!"  
"Coredramon(Blue)"  
The two appear and they both evolved..  
"Elecmon digivolve too! Leomon!"  
"Coredramon(blue) digivolve too! Wingdramon!"  
"Reload!"  
"Mervamon!"  
"Hehe I get to fight.." Mervamon said.  
"She is mervamon a mega.. His attacks are Heart Break shot and Hot spicy love.."  
"Tch a Mega this is bad.." Chris said.  
"Well then Depthmon! Come on out!" Volt said.

"Well then Sparrowmon attack with Random laser.." The girl ordered.  
"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shot with it's gun..  
"Horn Buster!" Kabuterimon comes out and gives sparrowmon a hit..  
"Wing Edge!" Sparrowmon guarded the attack.  
"Depthmon!"  
"Sargasso Drag!" Depthmon tried to attack from below but Mervamon knew this was coming..  
"Hard Spicy Love!" She shoots out a thunder attack making depthmon stunned.  
"Heart Break Shot!" She continue with the attack and make depthmon gone and back to chris Digivice and the fight went on with Mervamon charging on coredramon(blue)  
"Evolve!" Chris said.  
"Coredramon(blue) digivolve too! Wingdramon" Wingdramon collide with her wings while mervamon with his left snake arm and the battle was heating up..  
In the other place.  
"I'm impressed.." The girl said.  
"Me too for a girl you're tough.." Volt sweatdropped.  
"Well then let me show you a pleasure! Mervamon!" "Ha'I mistress..  
"Mervamon!"  
"Sparrowmon!" The two like unite with each other..  
"Digi Xros!"  
"JetMervamon!"  
"Heart Break Shot!" She shot at the two of them..  
"I can fly.." Wingdramon said.  
"But I don't.." Leomon argued.  
"Ooh they are fighting.." Mervamon snickered.  
"I don't know about you guys but this time we need to work together" Volt said.  
"I agree" Chris said.  
"I can do it on my own thank you very much.." The two still argued..  
"Fist of The beast king!"  
"Explode Sonic lance.."  
"Don't do it Wingdramon!" Chris shouted.  
"Hehe you fall for it.." Mervamon thought..  
A Hi-Vision Monitamon comes out from hiding and gives a full shockwave of electricity..  
"Tch we can't win this.." Chris said.  
"Even if I had grapleomon this all will be useless" Volt said.  
"We're running.." Chris said and hop on to Wingdramon while volt do the same on leomon.  
"Do we catch them?" Mervamon asked.  
"No this is better.. We get to see them again.." The girl said.  
"Okay.." Mervamon and sparrowmon turns back to normal..  
"Thank you Hi Vision Monitamon.." She smiled.  
"Oh I knew he wanna do it so you digi xros us when they were arguing.." Monitamon said.  
"But they will know teamwork.." She smiled.  
"Maybe one day.." Mervamon said.  
Back at luna's..  
"Actually the one you see attacking them was my big brother.. His name was Kudo Taiki.." Nate feels helpless.  
"But why did you hide it from us?" Luna asked.  
"Because please.. I need one favor to ask.." Nate said.  
"Okay I'm hearing you.."  
"I need you too.." And then the door burst but luna know what nate means.  
"Oh so here they come.." Nate gives a fake smile and give a goodbye hug and said thank you..

"Wow you two are so close.." Chris said.  
"Did we interrupt something?" Volt asked.  
"It's nothing.." Luna blushed.  
"We were attacked by that girl.." Chris said.  
"Okay I'm listening.." Luna said it and they all stated their story while luna said to them that you two should work that out on your own and I have a lot on my mind kind of thing and tell them to leave.  
"Wait she did say teamwork.." Chris said.  
"Then we must know our combo.." Volt said and with that they all were fascinated by the battle but it was different for nate..

At home..

"I'm home.. Okaa-san.." Nate said.  
"Your brother is home nate..". His mother said and taiki gives a scary smile while nate was struggling to keep calm from his feet that was all slippery and keep off the shock face.  
"It has been a long time my little brother" Taiki gives a sinister smile

To Be continued..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nate: wow did I really fear taiki?  
Luna: Yes sort of..  
Chris: The author hate us..  
Ray: We know *sigh*  
Nate: well why am I have to be a little brother of a villain!  
Fionna: Just leave it be nate.. You will get your brother back.  
Nate: Yeah by the end of the season?  
Fionna: Maybe!  
Luna: well R&R!  
Chris: For sorax33 maybe that last one you order about davis I can't really hand out yet.. Maybe later.. Cause this time I had many school works and can't finish this fast.. *reads authors notes*  
Luna: well that's it..  
Fionna: And for you guys who have been reading crest of faith it will be updated rollingly with this..  
Nate: So there is no more announcement?  
Fionna: Nope..  
All: Matta Ne!


End file.
